dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (Howl of Revenge)
Issei Hyoudou 'is the main protagonist of Highschool DXD, as well as the upcoming fanfiction, Howl of Revenge. After his betrayal by the Occult Research Club, Issei is recruited by the Werewolf Faction, who plans to wage a war to overthrow the Three Factions. Issei eventually becomes the leader of the Werewolf Faction after Kaito Akifumi's death, and continues his leader's ideals with the hidden intention to appoint himself the God of a new world. Appearance Issei is a high school student of average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. While he has worn various outfits throughout the series, his most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a blazer (more commonly black, although in other media is shown with a tinge of purple or grey, with white accents) over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. He is described to be 'cute', rather than 'good looking'. After his transformation into a werewolf, Issei's physical appearance changes. His hair, now white, has a much longer lenght, reaching his shoulders, while his bangs cover his left eye. He wears a darker outfit: a white shirt with a black skull underneath his black hoodie, black cut straight jeans and black sneakers. His face has grown manlier and he has dark circles around his eyes, a result of his usual lack of sleep. In battle, he wears an Anonymous mask. Personality Initially, Issei starts off as an orphan half-NEET, portrayed as being lazy, anti-social and nihilistic. He would only ocasionaly go to school, as he has a sqedule with the minimum attendance required to pass the grade. He spents most of his time in his apartment, watching anime or playing eroge. Issei also has the reputation of a juvenile deliquent, doing things such as smoking cigarettes and drinking alchool. Issei has a slightly perverted nature directed mostly towards animated girls, harboring an unhealthy obssesion for their bodies, especially their breasts, something he is embarrased with and tries to hide it as much as possible. Due to this fact, his only friends are the Perverted Duo, Matsuda and Motohama, who are way more open about their pervertedness than he is. Despite this bad traits, however, Issei shows a softer side after befriending the Occult Research Club. He is revealed to be kind, courageous, and unwaveringly determined of wanting to protect those who are important to him despite almost dying by the hands of his opponents. He's also very caring, "putting his nose on other peoples business" as he helped Yuuto, Koneko, and Akeno overcome their fear and hatred of their mournful past. Due to this, he gained strong friendship from his comrades and affection from the most girls in the ORC. He is, however, oblivious to the feelings of the girls around him, often believing they are simply teasing him. This is due to his trauma with Raynare, as he had developed a fear of admitting his feelings to the girls, thinking it would cause them to turn their backs on him. In battle, Issei wad sometimes shown to beo very stubborn, and due to his emotions, he often charged ahead towards his enemies without a second thought whenever his comrades are insulted, treated badly, or easily defeated. Azazel has stated that it is one of Issei's bad habits. After his betrayal by the ORC, Issei becomes cold and ruthless, as well as short tempered, to the point he is easily angered. He also displays a sadistic side, enjoying inflicting heavy damage on his victims before finishing them off, and would turn more psychotic once he knows the battle is won for him. He is determined to obtain his vengeance against Rias' peerage and, after becoming the leader of the Werewolf Faction, grows extremely ambitious and power-hungry, secretly planning to rule the world as its new God. He is unforgiving, refusing to accept the ORC members' apologies for hurting him. As a leader, Issei is shown to have fairly good leadership skills, possesing the ability to take quick decisions and having developed a more strategic mind, as well as a stoic and calculating personality. He inspires fear, respect and even admiration aming his subordinates. However, he can still show a softer side towards his friends and allies, implying that he cares for them to some degree, but is reluctant to show it due to his insecurity after being betrayed by the people he once cherished. This trait is shown to still grab many girls' hearts; however, despite now being aware of the girls' affections for him, Issei is shown reluctant to pursue a romantic relationship with any of them, content with showing them a limited degree of affection. Deep down, Issei is insecure, and displays a hatred towards his own existence, not caring if he dies without acheiving his goal. Plot Powers and Abilities Werewolf Abilities After his transformation into a Werewolf, Issei is arguably stronger than he was as a Devil, having sharper senses and a tougher body. *'Wolf form: As a wolf, Issei is around 13 feet in lenght, has white albino fur and red eyes. Issei can phase in and out of his wolf form at will, and has shown a faster phasing than a lot of other werewolves, who's transformations may take a few more seconds. Although highly controlled, phasing can also be triggered by anger. *'Enhanced Speed:' Being a werewolf, Issei is capable of running with a speed of over 100 miles per hour, in both human and wolf form. This helps him in battle, as not many opponents can see Issei's superior speed, which also enhances the power of his attacks, Issei being able to defeat most of his enemies without even summoning the Boosted Gear. *'Regenaration:' As a werewolf, Issei posseses a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any of the Three Factions can. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds, while heavier injuries, such as broken bones and blood loss seems to heal within minutes. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Issei is shown to have a greater endurance than a Devil, specifically seen when Rias struck Issei in the jaw with all of her strenght, and ended up hurting her hand, while Issei wasn't even remotely hurt. *'Delayed aging:' As a werewolf, Issei cannot age until a solid time without phasing goes by. In other words, aging can be endlessly delayed unless the werewolf stops phasing, since werewolves are basically humans with the power to shape-shift into wolves. *'High body temperature:' Werewolves have a body temperature of aproximatively 150 degrees to whitstand cold weather and hot weather alike, as their bodies won't overheat in the latter case. This trait is very useful in combat, as Issei is shown to easily whitstand lightning and fire based attacks. *'Enhanced Leap:' While werevolves are shown unable to fly due to their lack of wings, this trait is somewhat compensated by their ability to leap through tremendous heights and distances at high speeds. However, for air battles, Issei just uses his dragon wings. *'Imprinting:' Werewolves can involuntarily imprint, a method of finding a soul mate. When a wolf imprints, it seems as if time stops and gravity is no longer holding them to Earth, anymore. They are instead held by the person they have imprinted on. A werewolf cannot control the outcome of imprinting. Dragon Abilities Being the holder of the Boosted Gear, as well the host of the Welsh Dragon, Draig, Issei manifests a few dragon-like abilities, mostly in his Balance Breaker form. Boosted Gear (赤龍帝の籠手ブーステッド･ギア, Būsuteddo Gia): Issei's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be used on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision. *'Boosted Gear: Scale Mail' (赤龍帝の鎧ブーステッド・ギア・スケイルメイル, Būsuteddo Gia: Sukeiru Meiru): The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Red Dragon Armor. Issei first activated his imperfect version of Scale Mail in Volume 2 by making a pact with Ddraig by giving his left hand to the latter. During his first battle against Vali, Issei used a bracelet given to him by Azazel which allowed him to use the imperfect version of Scale Mail for less than 15 minutes. Later, Issei completed his Balance Breaker during his fight against Kuroka. In this form Issei can Boost without the 10 second limit. At the back of his armor there are two rocket boosters that gives a temporary boost of speed and flight. After the activation of the Juggernaut Drive, Issei's Scale Mail gained a pair of retractable Dragon Wings with pteranodon-like claws that he can use as arms. *'Dividing Wyvern Fairy' (白龍皇の妖精達ディバイディング・ワイバーン・フェアリー, Dibaidingu Waibān Fearī): Originally taking the form of Dividing Gear (白龍皇の籠手ディバイディング・ギア, Dibaidingu Gia), a white gauntlet on Kurisei's right hand which he obtained in his initial battle against Vali in Volume 4. Issei placed one of the jewels on Vali's armor to his, creating the Dividing Gear which allows him to use Albion's dividing powers. This ability, however, reduces Issei's lifespan and thus was banned by Azazel. Juggernaut Drive (覇龍ジャガーノート・ドライヴ, 'Jagānōto Doraivu'): A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. Issei indirectly activates an incomplete version of this form when he thought Asia was killed by Shalba Beelzebub with the negative emotion overpowering him thus triggering the Juggernaut Drive. In this form, Issei's speed is greatly increased to the extent that it can be hard for one's sight to follow. This form is also capable of creating Dragon arms and blades from the gems of the armor. It is contains a small cannon within the mouth of the helm that shoots out a laser beam. It's finishing is Longinus Smasher (ロンギヌス・スマッシャー Ronginusu Sumasshā), the most powerful attack of the Boosted Gear. A launcher appears from the chest of the form that is capable of shooting a powerful energy beam of immense destructive power. Quotes Trivia * Unlilke his canon counterpart, Issei is more reserved about his perverted side, and is infamous in Kuoh Academy rather as a juvenile deliquent than a pervert. * Issei is revealed to smoke Lucky Srikes. * His personality after being betrayed by the ORC is inspired by Ken Kaneki, the protagonist of the Tokyo Ghoul franchise. ** Both survived deadly encounters with the girls they were dating and lost their humanity afterwards, albeit under different circumstances. * His personality before becoming a Devil is inspired by Hachiman Hikigaya from Yahari Ore no Seishiun Love Come wa Machigatteiru and Takumi Nisijou from Chaos Head. * His werewolf abilities are based on the shape-shifters from Twilight saga. * His physical appearance after leaving the ORC resembles Kurogane Taito from Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi. * His wolf form bears a close resemblance to Ghost, a direwolf from Game of Thrones Category:Under Construction Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Devils Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Werewolf